Clear Tha Set
Clear Tha Set is the 8th song off Guerrilla Warfare by Hot Boys Lyrics Lil' wayne: Clear da set nigga (What) (what) (what) (what) (Verse 1) See I be ridin' on the prime in the lex bubble Ready to come out the truck and make yo chest buckle When I come I lay the sprays wit k's by the truck load Should've got out of my way you heard my clip shuffle Now yall was on the block with shot gunz But when I finished, made it look like yall had pop gunz Dressed in black...long hair...long gaks...lights off no stun'n Pack to the back, no mask, I'm thuggin' (What!)what u wan' do, if yo ribs don't bust it Then 20 mo' nigga's follow in hummer's, so ain't nothin' (Look!)17 ward is where I grew up at So where a busta nigga standin is where he blew up at I blew up that cmb so respect my peeps Or else you want yo life to be all over the streets Now watch me the younger soldier bring u closer to death A little more than you expect nigga...i clear da set Chorus: You know they say lil' wayne dem hotboy he will bust dem heads Him calls on his gun and all dem bloody bodies dead Dem...dem...really shouldn't try lil' wayne cuz he will play with k's And will bust a nigga wide open and put his brain on his plate Now watch a nigga neighborhood (phhhh!!!) go up in flames They...they all got burnt, couldn't can't stand the heat I bet none of them (?) jackers ain't gone test lil' wayne Cuz i...i clear the set messin' wit' me (Verse 2) I find a nigga where he stay Cock my iron release and spray We gone ride or we gone play Its on my mind nigga anyday Make you die where you lay Try me and see what shakes Why nigga I ain't fake Bahdi bye bye now apply away With them blood claw...lawd(lord) The m-o-b will break them nuts off...lawd The must really think this is checkers boy...but why But to be this hot when u play wit' a peppa boy...now cry Look...look...i don't mean no harm But u might think I'm wrong But if u play with me and my click, you'll blow up like a bomb I...i upset yo home Throw slugz at yo dome Just gimme the word and I shine the chrome bring my help and its on Yall lil boys shouldn't come against the uptown assasin Jump out quick out of the jag and blow fire like a dragon Soulja bandana wit' bannana clips to fit in my sweeper Once I hit the set look everybody burns like a heater (Chorus) Now hold up as I bust back, watch playboy Keep a dub sack, hey boy Come to irritate yo day, boy Watch yo chest seperate, boy When I cocks me gloc me done tossed dem buck shots And done kill them blood clots....what the deal Yall niggas wants some more of wit this Killas like us will take it to you front door with this See hittin' corners ain't no real biggie I'm use to be set in that (?) wit my still flippin' I'm pistol grippin'...ridin wit my grill glisten Niggas done caught up in beef ..till they still missin' Now catch me in the black truck with chrome wheels twistin' A lil tipsy he gone lie, talkin' bout he gone kill yo ms.'s Now peep it out We gone clear da set but watch'em (sweep!!!) sweep it out I'm cheap and cheaper and cops bustin' in yo people house If the nigga wan' play I turn batter to flour So nigga clear da set and bout 5 after the hour (Chorus) 1x I make'em watch a nigga neighbor (phhhh!!!!) go up in flames They..they all got burnt they can't stand the heat I bet none of them (?) jackers ain't gone test lil' wayane Cuz i...i clear the set messin' wit' me With the blood claw.....lawd(lord) (repeat 3x) Hot boys untamed guerillas...what!!!